


Побочный эффект

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Army, Body Modification, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Near Future, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Молодой сержант Майк Морти попадает в элитный отряд, здесь каждому вживляют особый чип "Единый разум", который должен повысить боеспособность бойцов. История про боевую дружбу в полевых условиях.
Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919638
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Побочный эффект

**Author's Note:**

> "Связывающие нас узы": программа "Единый разум" объединяет экспериментальную группу солдат, но однажды что-то идет не по плану.

[Спецквест: SCP-2151 "Связывающие нас узы"](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2151)

Единственным, что запомнил сержант Майк Морти в первый день пребывания в подразделении, это... ничего. Вообще ничего. Их привезли ближе к вечеру, отдали бумаги дежурному, машина ушла, а Морти остался стоять на раскаленной земле, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Эй... привет. Я Джи Ходжи, а ты Морти, я слышал. Может, нам пойти кому-то другому представиться, — осторожно тронул его за рукав тощий паренёк в очках. Мало ли...

Морти вздохнул. Мало, много, а лучше подождать. Безопаснее. Вдруг проверяют.

И он оказался прав. Через полчаса со стороны замаскированной широкой плоской палатки к ним двинулся очень высокий мужик. Он не был суперменом в ожидаемом понимании этого слова. Мышцы не бугрились горами, словно у Халка, но в остальном... узкие синие вены, словно лезвия, острыми полосками перечерчивали бронзовую от загара кожу, и все его тело двигалось, словно шарик ртути. Присмотревшись, Морти понял, в чем подвох. Мышцы не были показательно рельефными, зато были... везде. Тело словно покрывала сеть стальных пластин, такой себе живой панцирь.

Новички вытянулись в струнку. Тип безразлично махнул рукой.

— Вольно. Капитан Грэм, официально заместитель командира шестой автоматизированной бригады, неофициально второй в компании роботов-смертников. Сейчас дежурный отведет вас в палатку, завтра имплант, послезавтра рейд. Вопросов у нас нет.

Сухо козырную, он неспешно побрел к дежурному. Морти с Джи переглянулись. Подход капитана к наличию вопросов говорил сам за себя. Плевать ему было на новобранцев. И на не-новобранцев, видимо, тоже.

Они поплелись к палатке, большой, трехместной, невысокой, но вместительной. Две койки были свободны, на третьей валялась камуфляжная куртка, а на складном столике рядом вещмешок.

Разобравшись с новым местом обитания, стали знакомиться заново. Джи Ходжи оказался почти ботаном. Зато ботаном, разбирающимся в электронике так, что нервно курили в сторонке лучшие университетские умы. Именно Ходжи на последнем курсе усовершенствовал программу «Единый разум», одну из версий которой им уже завтра имплантируют вместе с совместимым чипом. Ну, не умеет человек пробежать марш-бросок с мешком за плечами, но так зато любую неисправность программы вычислит!

Эту неспособность Джи играть в супермена понимали все без исключения. Ну, почти все и почти без исключения.

То ли в силу природной вредности, то ли тупости Грэм не понимал и не хотел понять, что кто-то не имеет его физических возможностей. Дожимал новичков до последнего, наплевав на время, травмы и даже потерю сознания. Потому с ним никто и не сходился. Он вообще держался особняком. А уж если выпадал шанс позубоскалить, расходился на всю катушку. Говорил гадости в лицо, уставившись своими раскосыми черными глазами. Зато у них был Уитвелл. Полковник Уитвелл не делал поблажек ни для кого, но при этом ухитрялся рассмотреть за любой бравадой ситуацию, когда требовалась помощь.

Утром, едва новобранцы собрались у штабной палатки, полковник вышел лично, осмотрел пополнение. Боялись его сначала, чего уж тут. Огромный даже рядом с немаленьким Греэмом, гора мышц, затянутая, словно перчаткой, темно-коричневой кожей, бритоголовый, с молотобойными кулачищами, он обошел новоприбывших раз, два. А затем сказал неожиданно простым, мягким голосом:

— Ну что, пацанва. Сейчас пять минут потерпеть, и мы с вами одна семья и один мозг. Так что, без глупостей.

И все. От этих простых слов ужас, мерно накапливавшийся в душе Морти, стал потихоньку таять.

Потерпеть пришлось... немногим больше пяти минут. Морти скрежетал зубами, пытаясь не орать, когда на него под воздействием импульсов накатывались волны страха или боли. И понимал, что все происходит только у него в голове, но как и свое тело убедить, что боль эта ненастоящая? Что никто ему не режет ногу и не вбивает в затылок шахтный бур? Зато потом будет все супер. ИК-зрение, по сути, постоянно в наличии прибор ночного видения, возможность передавать информацию в облачное хранилище и пользоваться внутренней связью. А главное, что полковник в любую секунду будет ощущать, что происходит, почти физически! Связь -общая!  
Джи, тощий, веснушчатый и до ужаса серьезный, видимо, был готов к процедуре заранее, потому перенес ее вполне стоически, успевая переговариваться со штабным айтишником, прибывшим на день подключить новеньких к системе.

Им велели час полежать неподвижно, а после разрешили вернуться к себе. Трое суток отлеживаться и адаптироваться, потом месяц учений. Морти заикнулся об учебке, но тут его жестко прервал Джи: проект секретный, никаких учебок, все на месте, в закрытом контуре.

Все три дня они бездельничали в палатке. Третья койка так и оставалась пустой, пока там не появился последний, а точнее самый ранний обитатель палатки. Утром перед построением Морти проснулся затемно и увидел на прежде пустой полке ноги. Целиком Джи и Морти рассмотрели своего соседа уже вечером, когда вернулись после первой тренировки, измотанные в хлам. Дик Райт, как он представился, был лейтенантом, но кроме формальности в документах ничем себя не выдавал. Он был немного ниже Грэма, но такой же сильный и гибкий. Его черты лица были правильными, даже чересчур, и при этом абсолютно не запоминающимися. По крайней мере, среди толпы солдат они стали узнавать Райта только спустя пару дней. В остальном оказался вполне беспроблемным соседом. Пришел, отдохнул, утром ушел. Первичный дискомфорт в присутствии Райта стал потихоньку таять, когда один раз он не заметил у них лежащую на столе марихуану, другой раз словно невзначай разбудил заснувшего в карауле Морти, а после и вовсе схлестнулся с Грэмом, не спускавшим с турника Ходжи. Быть может, Грэм и был трижды прав, и солдат должен был подтянуться на перекладине хотя бы один раз. Но что делать, если солдат висел селедкой, стиснув губы в щелочку и мученически зажмурившись, и не мог сдвинуться ни на миллиметр? Грэм безразлично прохаживался внизу, Джи стонал на перекладине. Тогда к ним и подошел Райт. Он что-то негромко сказал Грэму, они отошли в сторону. Морти видел, как зло щурил глаза Грэм. Но лицо Райта оставалось бесстрастным, и Грэм махнул рукой, развернувшись и свалив к себе. Джи кулем рухнул на землю и заплакал. Райт, словно и не заметив этого, ушел. Морти бросился помогать другу, прикидывая, как же ему все-таки реагировать. Они обсудили странный инцидент и сошлись на том, что Райту стоит сказать спасибо, а Грэма мысленно послать подальше.

Зато безразличие Райта теперь воспринималось исключительно как добродетель. По крайней мере, они перестали замолкать при его возвращении в палатку и лишний раз не забывали предложить присоединиться к позднему ужину. Райт чаще с улыбкой благодарил и отказывался, иногда садился, взяв чашку чаю. Он говорил мало, но по делу, и Джи с Морти охотно сочли его частью своей компании.

В первый рейд они очень хотели пойти вместе. Не выгорело. Морти как раз был караульным, а Джи... Нет, он не волновался, чего волноваться? С ними Уитвелл пошел! Полковник был полевым командиром, вылазок не гнушался, но и от солдат требовал абсолютной дисциплины. Имел право, чего уж тут. Пока днем все сновали туда-сюда, было еще не так. Но к вечеру все стихло, до конца дежурства оставалось часов шесть, и Морти стало тоскливо. Как там Джи? Что?

Он впервые с момента прибытия в лагерь просидел до рассвета как на иголках, без намека на сонливость. И даже в палатке не смог сразу заснуть. Крутился, пока не подошел Райт.

— Они возвращаются, будут через три часа, Джи в порядке.

И после этих слов Морти провалился в спасительную темноту.

Джи и был в порядке. Почти. Только слишком молчаливый, слишком отстраненный. Морти напоил его чаем, сунул в руки банточик брауни, а он все сидел, тупо глядя в одну точку, пока не заснул тут же, на складном стульчике.

Поздно вечером в палатку зашел Грэм, велел разбудить Джи и прислать в штабную. Джи хмуро натянул куртку, ничего не сказав, пошел за Грэмом, который не ушел, а ожидал его невдалеке, куря одну сигарету за другой. Днем позднее все рассказал менее впечатлительный Билли. Шли они как всегда, когда вдруг получили по внутренней связи приказ приготовиться. Навстречу показались машины. Полковник велел открыть огонь на поражение. Первая машина пострадала сильнее, всех в кабине разнесло в клочья, вторая успела свернуть с дороги, и тут неожиданно для всех командная связь оборвалась.

И все ждали приказа, не понимая, что происходит. Оказалось, полковник потерял сознание. А в машинах были гражданские. Обоз. Только никто не знал того, что командир без сознания: в какое-то мгновение все наладилось, приказы пошли четко и вменяемо, грамотно чередуясь. Приказ открыть огонь на поражение, перестроиться, занять круговую! Никто и не усомнился в природе команды. Просто сделали так, как их учили: прицелились и...  
Джи был в первой линии. Стрелял. А потом стоял у машины, с ужасом глядя в мертвые лица, изодранные в клочья пулями тела. Осколки лобового стекла врезались в кожу, торчали иглами. И такие же осколки костей, врезавшиеся в обшивку кабины. Залитые кровью, острые. Джи сразу узнал след своей пули, он единственный стрелял одиночными, зато стрелял прицельно. Ровная дыра в переносице, провалившая лицо, и мертвые глаза навыкате после того, как деформировался череп. А потом полковника привели в себя, и выяснилось самое страшное: приказа он не отдавал. Это подтвердила и запись командной строки. Оставался единственный вариант: вирус, который враг успел внедрить в те секунды, когда полковник потерял связующий поток.

Потому и вызвали Джи. Потому и были все такими мрачными. Если новый вирус так легко сымитировал команду полковника и отключил его самого, то чего ожидать дальше?

Сам полковник ходил мрачнее тучи, и понятно же почему. Вроде бы и ни причем, но словно своими руками отдал приказ расстрелять шестерых гражданских. Он даже повздорил с Грэмом, который настаивал на том, что следующие два рейда должны пройти в плановом режиме. В сердцах Уитвелл швырнул Грэму часы-активатор. И взрывной Грэм их поднял. Это в некотором смысле поднятое при живом-то командире знамя подействовало на Морти как красная тряпка на быка. Он сто раз пообещал себе, что не будет подчиняться Грэму и вообще...

Но что было делать, когда у него в ушах зазвучала сухая безразличная команда. Только спустя время он понял, что Грэм отдал команду голосом, проигнорировав «Единый разум».

Ох, как было страшно Морти, которому пришлось не только выйти в тот рейд, но и думать, не влез ли Грэм в его мысли. Зря не расспрашивал Джи подотошнее насчет этой программы. Джи столько пытался завести разговор, а он все отмахивался. И теперь Джи оставался в лагере, разбирался с проблемой полковника, зато с ними пошел Райт. В глубине души Морти мечтал, чтобы все-таки что-то пошло не так, и наглый Грэм умылся. Но как назло конвой вывели как по маслу и вернулись в срок. И даже следующий рейд прошел почти в эталонном режиме. Морти возвращался мрачнее тучи, исподтишка поглядывая на ведущую «стрекозу». Грэм никак не комментировал работу "Единого мозга" в своем исполнении, да и вообще им не злоупотреблял, старался по старинке, голосом. Вот и сейчас вместо автоматизированного транспортера гнал на легкой «стрекозе». Военные умельцы давно приспособили моторы малолитражек, собирая подобие облегченных квадроциклов из обрезков труб, монтируя на них в качестве сидений то, что подвернулось под руку. Независимая подвеска, мощные рессоры и полный привод превращали уродливые тарахтелки во вполне надежный транспорт. Грэм сидел на самом краю, то и дело рискуя свалиться под колеса, и его взгляд был каким-то уж слишком отстраненным.

В тот вечер они не смогли поговорить с Джи, который казался вымотанным куда больше Морти, вернувшегося из рейда. Зато утром удалось вытянуть пару слов. Да, были проблемы, да, ими занимаются, нет, деталей не знают. Морти честно пробездельничал свой заслуженный отдых, вечером получил дополнительный брауни, полагавшийся всем после рейда. Возвращаться в палатку не хотелось. Зато он увидел Райта. И почему-то общество молчаливого безэмоционального Райта показалось в этот момент самым нужным. Он нагнал его, взял за плечо.

— Райт. Пойдем выпьем чаю. Пожалуйста.

Райт, явно куда-то спешивший, остановился и пошел за Морти. Пошел, не задав ни единого вопроса.

Морти залил чай, порезал и сунул ближе брауни.

— Райт, все плохо, да?

— Не все, — пожал плечами Райт.— Два рейда без потерь, все живы. Это отлично.

— А полковник, он...

Райт прищурился, глядя перед собой.

— Он будет в порядке. Обещал. Но пока рейды поводит Грэм.

— Мне страшно с ним ходить, он...

— Он может быть жесток с новобранцами, но для их же блага. И никогда не позволит себе в бою кого-то подставить. Он хороший солдат.

— Солдат хороший. А человек?

Райт замолчал, вертя так и эдак в руках чашку.

— Морти, это для тебя важно?

— Ну да, иначе я не спрашивал бы. Хороший ли он...

— Так хороший или человек? Что важнее?

Морти непонимающе уставился на Райта.

— Э-э-э... Ну, в смысле, он не причинит зла Джи?

— Он никогда не причинит зла Джи.

— Откуда ты можешь знать?

— Я обещаю тебе.

Морти вяло кивнул, сокрушенно помотав головой.

— Там что-то происходит. Я не понимаю, что именно. Это пугает. Я... знаешь, оказывается, я боюсь умереть. А ты. Ты не боишься? Ты почти все время в рейдах, Райт! Постоянно! Как ты ломаешь себя? Как справляешься? Да не железный же ты, в самом деле. Если не выдержишь? Ты же только кажешься холодным. Мы с Джи давно поняли, что ты тут человечнее многих.

Райт поставил чашку на стол, поднялся.

— Я обещаю тебе, что ты выживешь. По крайней мере, пока существую я сам.  
Странное обещание, данное не менее странным Райтом, почему-то успокоило.

Джи вернулся в палатку раньше обычного. Он был хмур и молчалив. Морти никогда не позволял себе пить, а тут прорвало. Сунул другу в руки бутылку яблочного сидра, заботливо выставляемого каждое утро на крышу палатки, взял себе вторую.

— Джи, сколько можно. Я же вижу, что-то не так. Хоть скажи, просто возьми и скажи, что именно.

Джи помотал головой, но сидра отхлебнул. Еще раз, еще.

— Это не вирус, — тихо, отстраненно почти прошептал Джи.— Понимаешь, это не вирус! Проблема не в программе, что бы они ни рассказывали. Потому... Не бойся ходить с Грэмом. Дело... дело в полковнике.

— Полковнике Уитвелле? — Морти почти потерял дар речи. — Как так? Да он же лучший из лучших!

— В том и дело. Он опытный, чувствует своих бойцов, словно части своего собственного тела. И этот опыт играет с ним злую шутку. Что такое опыт? Это уйма пережитых ситуаций, очень похожих одна на другую. И ты делаешь какие-то выводы для себя, например, там опасно, я туда не должен ходить, там меня убьют. А теперь представь, опыт говорит одно, поставленная задача другое. То есть твой мозг вопит: нам нельзя туда, нас там убьют! А ты не только сам идешь, но и тащишь за собой своих друзей! И программа дает сбой. Образовывается уязвимость, и ее тут же находит система слежения ИИ. Ну как корабль, который оставили без рулевого. Садись кто хочешь и пали по ком вздумается. Вот такой себе побочный эффект эмпатии.

— Погоди, я слышал, что Уитвелл уже лет пятнадцать с Грэмом служит, но с Грэмом же все в порядке?

— С Грэмом все в порядке. А ты в них разницу видишь? Это Уитвелл боится за своих людей и отвечает за них, а Грэм... Это просто Грэм. Вон, и Райт так думает, потому сейчас и не спорит со мной, да, Райт?

Морти едва не подпрыгнул, как ужаленный. В дверях действительно стоял Райт, заботливо опустив полог палатки так, чтобы происходящее не достигло лишних ушей, да еще и наблюдал, чтобы никто не подошел ближе, чем следует. Странно, что при его габаритах Морти не услышал даже намека на шум. Вот уж теперь ясно, чего его так в рейды гоняют. Тень, самая настоящая тень.

Джи пожал плечами, смущенно улыбнувшись.

— Ну... вы оба знаете мою теорию. Я буду ее отстаивать даже под угрозой трибунала.

Райт безразлично хмыкнул.

— Не пробовал просто сказать полковнику? Он имеет право знать.

— Имеет. Но... Я не знаю, как именно сказать ему, что он виноват в смерти шести гражданских. Не вирус, а он сам.

Джи допил сидр. Через пару минут он спал. Морти даже позавидовал. Его самого сон не брал, хотя глаза болели, словно он нырял в воду без очков. Из головы не шла теория Ходжи и странное равнодушие Райта. Ни тебе возмущения, ни криков, как ты можешь, ни-че-го.

Утром Джи едва не упал с походной койки, так у него с непривычки болела голова. И тут же к нему подскочил Грэм, злорадно оповестив о том, что сегодня он дежурный по кухне. Морти ринулся было на спасение, предложив поменяться, но его прикомандировали к группе Уитвелла. Вскользь штабной айтишник сболтнул, что полковника нашпиговали дополнительными датчиками, способными отловить самый неприметный вирус. Морти это мало успокаивало, но все же.

Контрольный рейд (а скорее, марш-бросок без конкретного задания) прошел чисто-гладко. Штабисты сообщили, что антивирусы работают и отбыли восвояси. Перед самым ужином выяснилось, что Джи потерял сознание и едва не обварился. Скрепя зубами, Морти сидел около его койки в палатке, упрашивая выпить пару глотков воды. Если в его душе и была шкала ненависти к Грэму, то теперь оказалось, что до сегодняшнего дня Морти осознавал только уровень ее первого деления.

Вечером, листая телефон, Морти с удивлением увидел, что провел в лагере четыре месяца. Всего четыре, а казалось, вечность. Ну, не могло так случиться. Он почти не вспоминал маму и сестру Майли, все чаще ловил себя на том, что поделиться со всяким разным ему хочется с Джи, ну или в крайнем случае с Райтом. Джи вообще был классный, с ним и выпить, и удрать от Грэма под каким-то глупым предлогом, и протрепаться до утра о пустяках. И Морти давно перестал замечать его неуклюжесть и угловатость, а рыжий ёжик вызывал только мягкую улыбку. Морти так привык просыпаться по утрам, видя напротив веснушчатое курносое лицо Джи, что тем утром, когда его не обнаружил, ощутил дискомфорт на грани паники. Оказалось, Джи забрал Уитвелл и увез в штаб. Тем временем, пришел Грэм, велев готовиться к выходу. Нет, куда именно, пока не знает, да, надолго. Да, с полковником, и Джи тоже будет.

До позднего вечера Морти собирал вещи, свои и Джи, ощущая странный дискомфорт от того, что приходится паковать чужой вещмешок. Из головы не шла теория Джи и то, что его уволокли в штаб, тем более, как выяснилось, с обеда в штаб поехал и Грэм.

Вернулись все поздно ночью. Джи, не раздеваясь, рухнул на койку и мигом отрубился. Морти встал снять с него берцы, когда услышал приглушённые голоса. За палаткой о чем-то спорили полковник и Грэм. Спорили тихо и настойчиво, в воздухе пахло табаком. Грэм был еще тем курильщиком, но полковник пытался завязать, и все о том знали. Но сейчас, видимо, затягивались сигаретами оба.

— Марк, я не могу. Я вроде и понимаю, что они спецы... но ты сам видел, они давили на мальчишку, заставляли его отказаться от своих слов, а он ни в какую... Может, в его словах есть правда? Может...

— Полковник, пацан считает себя умнее опытных программеров, но они не идиоты. Если бы оказалось, что все дело в вас, ни за что бы не позволили пойти завтра конвоем.

— Марк... во всем ты прав. Но не слишком ли много шума из-за якобы неверной теории мальчишки? Если бы ты не вмешался, его бы не выпустили.

— Я уверен в вас.

— А я нет. Потому прошу, пойди завтра подстраховкой. Пожалуйста.

Морти поспешно вернулся в свою койку. Создавалось впечатление, что он услышал что-то секретное и совсем не предназначенное для его ушей. Полковник верит Джи! Значит, риск есть и... вот только чем поможет Грэм?

Утром отдали приказ с четкими координатами, временем и списком личного состава. Шли с отрядом и полковник, и капитан Марк Грэм.

Райт слушал последние распоряжения, когда полковник вдруг велел ему собираться. Словно ничуть не заботясь о том, что лагерь остаётся почти голым, он без зазрений совести выгреб тех, кто мог в случае ЧП организовать оборону.

Они без приключений дошли до места встречи, обменялись парой фраз с главой обоза, после чего привычно заняли позиции в голове, хвосте и с двух сторон колонны.

Прежней спешки уже не было, и на окраине леса им разрешили сделать привал. Райт, пока разводили костер, ухитрился подстрелить пару кроликов. Джи, к которому после поездки неожиданно вернулось хорошее настроение, так и не смог заставить себя сдирать шкурки. Зато он сумел замариновать мясо и очень неплохо пожарить его на костре. Райт от ужина отказался, но попросил чашку чаю. Они сидели у огня, ели мясо, и Морти казалось, что зря он так боялся ехать в подразделение. Хорошо тут. Все хорошие. Тощий смешной рыжеволосый Джи, молчаливый Райт, честный Уитвелл. Джи, расслабившись и разомлев от вкусной еды, едва не застонал от восторга, получив от Райта пару горстей ягод для чая, и даже пообещал в знак признательности вырезать треугольное сердечко на дереве как символ глубокой армейской дружбы. Правда, не успел, заснул, едва допив ароматный лесной чай, уютно свернувшись клубком на вещмешке Райта.

Разбудили их на рассвете, но на сборы дали целый час. Джи, хитро поглядывая по сторонам, со смехом вырезал на стволе обещанное сердечко. Пацан, что и говорить.

Обоз двигался ровно, не теряя времени, но и без лишней спешки, так, чтобы успеть при необходимости изменить направление.

Морти вел «стрекозу», мысленно благословляя того, кто придумал варить из труб эти подобия автомобильчиков, шустрые, легкие, правда, абсолютно незащищенные. На боковом сидении, почти касаясь ботинком земли, сидел Билли, рядом с ним Ходжи.

В полусотне метров на второй стрекозе шли Райт, полковник и Грэм. На третьей, ближе к обозу, Кайл, Рино и Уилфред.

Райт услышал их первым.

— Дроны! Ложись!

Как по команде, они соскочили со "стрекоз", спихнув их под листву, рассредоточились.

Рядом, почти поглощенные растительностью, темнели остовы старых построек, среди них выделялась высокая стена с окошком вверху, колокольня и примыкающее к ней приземистое здание с характерными полукруглыми арочными окнами.

Марк, словно пантера, скользнул по стволу дерева, перебросив гибкое тренированное тело, и застыл у остова церквушки.

Билли оказался напротив Морти, они успели обменяться парой слов прежде, чем их накрыла первая волна огня.

И это было странно. Очень. Дроны летели прямо на них, словно и не было нескольких ярусов деревьев и густой листвы!

Билли перекатился по земле и едва успел уйти от чиркнувшей за сапогом стайки пуль.

— Меняем позиции, не сидим, они нас секут, — рявкнул Грэм. — Полковник?

Уитвелл занял место около упавшего гигантского ствола. К удивлению Морти, он не занимал боевой позиции и не пытался взять на мушку дроны. Опустив ствол к земле, сидел, обхватив голову руками.

Грег, заметив это мельком, с той же спокойной самоуверенностью, что и в лагере, сухо отдавал распоряжения, приняв командование на себя.

— Райт, северо-северо-запад, запад. Морти, эй! Юг! Не тупи! Джи, Джи, проснулись, девочки, восток. Билл, Уилфред, север, Кайл, Рино, прикрывать обоз! Не пускать за линию леса, огонь на поражение!

Морти занял свое место, настороженно поглядывая на полковника.

Никакой реакции. В той же позе и с тем же отсутствующим выражением лица.

— Райт, осторожнее.

Морти с удивлением понял, что фразу это произнес Грэм. Пожелал быть осторожнее не ему, первогодке, не перепуганному Джи и даже не кому-то из ребят, а Райту. Райту-пуме, способному бесшумно пробраться в стан врага и голыми руками собрать на коленке «стрекозу».

Райт кивнул, растянув губы в подобии улыбки.

А потом начался ад.

Морти никогда не бывал в таком сражении. Он расстрелял три рожка и обеспокоенно поглядывал на оставшийся. Дроны, словно крысы, шныряли по листве, выискивая уязвимости, каким-то нюхом чуя места, казалось бы, абсолютно слепые для техники.

Райт не терял времени. Мерно, монотонно стрелял одиночными. Морти успел увидеть, как Грэм нарочито медленно перебежкой сменил позицию, привлекая к себе внимание дронов, и один такой скупой выстрел попал ровно в крохотное стеклышко камеры. Дрон взвизгнул, полыхнула короткая вспышка. Падая, он зацепил соседний аппарат, который потерял скорость и попал под такую же скупую короткую очередь.

Грэм хохотнул.

— Есть! Ребята, колокольня!

Пригнувшись к земле, он метнулся к развалине, словно обезьяна, извернулся, влез в узкое окошко. И все это так, что ни разу не попал в обзор дронов!

Если бы.

Свора как по команде развернулась, двинувшись к колокольне. И тогда Морти стало страшно. Как? Невозможно! Как такое может быть?!

Морти стрелял, стараясь не думать о том, что справа от него дрон почти в упор выпустил очередь в Билли. Его тело с тем, что осталось от головы, валялось в траве. Несколько мгновений он агонизировал, разбрызгивая кровавую пену и костяную кашу, но быстро затих.

— Марк! — сквозь грохот голос полковника прозвучал странно прерывисто. — Марк.

Грэма никто не называл по имени, и все, как по команде, повернулись к командиру.

Почти все.

Бесстрастный Райт успел выстрелить в тот момент, когда крохотное вмонтированное в пилон дрона автоматическое гибридное нечто выпустило пулю в висок Грэму.

Морти присвистнул. Такое он видел только в кино. Оружейный пилон взорвался ровно в момент вылета второй пули, так, что взрывной волной изменил траекторию первой. Морти даже в теории не предполагал, что человек был способен на такой выстрел.

Семь дронов эскадрой спикировали, заложив крутой вираж, выпустив лавину огня.

Как подкошенный, упал Рино, отстреливавшийся в какой-то паре метров от Морти, очередь прошила его по диагонали, взорвав плоть. Густая масса пропитала тонкую майку, упрямо заставляла смотреть на себя, и даже порох не мог перебить ее приторный запах. Морти, прижавшись к земле, беспомощно оглянулся. Крона прикрывавшего его дерева была изорвана до ниток. Некуда бежать. Просто некуда.

Стоп. Вот же оно! Остов старого здания и клыки обломков бетонных стен.

— Иди, прикрываю, — сквозь грохот выстрелов услышал он голос Райта. Абсолютно спокойный голос, словно Райт не вжался в землю у полуповаленного ствола дерева, укрываясь от шквального огня.

И Морти побежал, неуклюже, полностью положившись на Райта.

Райт не подвел. Четкие сухие одиночные выстрелы заставляли дроны менять позиции, не давая им шанса прицелиться.

Сердце гулко колотилось, отсчитывая последние метры.  
Морти, отчаянно зажмурившись, бросился к укрытию. Он уже порадовался, оказавшись за широкой бетонной стеной, когда обернулся. Напротив него, согнувшись в три погибели, прижался к стенке Ходжи. Обрадованный, Морти шагнул было в сторону Джи.

— Джи, я успел, я...

Слова застряли у него в горле. Джи со странными стеклянными глазами медленно поднимал оружие и целился. В него, Морти.

— Джи! — выдохнул он, понимая: бежать некуда. Сзади дроны, перед ним Джи. Глупо... глупо почти успеть, чтобы вот так.

В голове запоздало мелькнула мысль, что теория Джи была верна. И эта правота сейчас подтверждалась тем, что его убивала. После полковника Джи оказался самым уязвимым к эмоциям. Он не мог командовать, как полковник, отрядом, но зато сам превратился в оружие.

Три выстрела почти слились в один. Морти моргнул, тряхнул головой. Напротив них, у корней дерева, приподнял голову Райт. Выпущенная им первая пуля ударила в пулю Джи, смерив траекторию. Вторая выбила оружие, искалечив Джи руки.

— А-а-а... — Морти не успел ничего сказать. Джи все с тем же стеклянным взглядом, даже не пикнув, когда его руки превратились в кровавое месиво, покрытое густой коралловой пеной, вывалился из укрытия и бросился на Райта. Райт колебался, дроны нет. В одно мгновение ухнули три выстрела пилонов. На месте Джи осталась глыба дрожащего кровавого месива.

— Джи-и-и! — Уилфред не видел, что случилось. Сорвался с места. Мало... Совсем мало успел он пробежать прежде, чем короткая очередь навсегда швырнула его на землю.

Наступила короткая тревожная тишина.

Сделав пару одиночных выстрелов, дроны на какое-то время зависли, словно ожидая приказа и медленно, будто принюхиваясь, виляя вверх-вниз, стали сворачивать в сторону обоза.

— Уитвелл, — рявкнул Грэм. — У нас потери в две трети, предлагаю отойти к самому обозу и...

— Марк... — Уитвел вдруг сел на траву, обхватив голову руками, и завыл, его тело выгнула судорога. — Я не могу... оно сильнее! Марк, помоги.

К полковнику одновременно бросились Грэм и Райт.

Марк, услышал Морти сквозь глухой животный вой. Я не могу... я передам им координаты. Убей меня. Пока не поздно.  
Грэм болезненно сморшился, словно его ударили.  
— Убе-е-е-е... — провыл Уитвелл.

Все произошло быстро. Один выстрел ровно в висок, слева, короткий. Грэм подхватил полковника, уложил бережно в пыль, замер на секунду, затем вскинулся.

— Райт, обоз!

Райт бросился в сторону деревьев, а Грэм подскочил к Морти.

— Жив? Повезло тебе, что Райт был рядом. Цепляйся за плечо, нужно выбираться.

— А Райт?

— Райт справится.

В стороне обоза раздался треск пилонных трескучих выстрелов дронов, затем одиночный, Райта. Морти успел заметить, как один из дронов покачнулся, стал стремительно снижаться и ухнул где-то в лесу.

И все стихло. Сразу. Словно выключили.

Морти с удивлением осмотрелся. Дроны висели там, где были в момент выстрела, словно сюрреалистичная картинка. Затем медленно стали снижаться.

Со стороны обоза к ним шел Райт. Его волосы были запрошены пылью, и оттого казались почти красными.

— Я всё сделал.

Грем выдохнул, словно свалив после марш-броска вещмешок. Отпустил Морти, подошёл вплотную к Райту, обхватил его плечи и посмотрел в упор.

— Райт, ты в норме?

— Я извлек командный чип полковника. В нем записаны последние данные. Я зафиксировал исходящий непрерывный сигнал. Учитывая, что мы его не принимали, он был адресован дронам.

Грем угрюмо кивнул.

— Как они его... Нет, не так. Как давно они его...

— Пока не знаю. Но уверен, в чипе есть вся необходимая информация. Если не окажется в нужных руках, то даже сохранится. Мне пришлось вскрыть кожу за ухом. Я был вынужден выстрелить рядом, чтобы убрать следы своего вмешательства.

И снова Грэм, пытливо глянув в бесстрастные глаза Райта, кивнул.

— Ты справился.

Гражданские несмело выползали из-под машин, занимали свои места. До покрытия ПВО объединенных войск оставалось немногим более километра. Морти разместили в крайней машине. Райт и Грег взяли одну из конвойных "стрекоз", пообещав забрать тела. Морти прикрыл глаза, ощущая пустоту и холод. Все закончилось. По-настоящему. Он не думал ни о чем, только прислушивался к мерному урчанию мотора и незаметно для себя задремал.

В форте они пробыли неделю. Тело Ходжи отослали родным, остальных похоронили здесь, в низине за поселением. Полковника хоронили Грэм и Райт. Сами выкопали могилу, сами опустили тяжёлое тело. Потом был скандал со штабными, которые прикатили машиной с флагом и разукрашенным цветами гробом, а оказалось, уже и все. Морти, стоя на крыльце госпиталя, с тоской вслушивался в две короткие автоматные очереди. Солдаты прощались со своим командиром.

Потом им выдали пакет документов, немного продовольствия и "стрекозу" до перевала. Там они попрощались с провожатым и побрели по каменистой тропинке.

Это была тяжелая дорога. Очень тяжелая. Все напоминало о тех, кто остался навсегда среди посеченных пулями деревьев. Вот тут Джи шутил и обещал вырезать сердечко, для него самого, Морти и Райта. А вот тут они жарили кроликов. Морти тяжело помотал головой, отгоняя наваждение, потер виски. Впереди темнела спина Райта. Он шел бесшумно и легко, ловко огибая сложные участки и безошибочно выбирая единственный верный путь. Точно Ходжи говорил, что он как собака, которая нюхом чует дорогу. Камуфляжная куртка была небрежно повязана на талии, плечи мерно двигались в такт выверенным скупым движениям. Майка...

Он остановился, прищурился. Замедлил ход. Еще раз глянул. Все стало на свои места. Скорость реакции, живучесть, чутье, сила. Вот же оно, зло! Вот! То самое, что убило полковника, ранило Ходжи.

— Чего тормозишь? — его догнал Грэм, в потной майке, грязный и взъерошенный. Морти, сам шалея от собственной вольности, взял его за плечо, с силой сжал, указав в ту сторону, где уже скрылся за деревьями Райт.

— Лейтенант... Райт. Он...  
— Что — он? — параноидально внимательный Грэм даже не замедлил хода, Майку пришлось двигаться вровень с ним.  
— Он... не потеет.  
— И что теперь?  
Безразличные сине-серые глаза равнодушно скользнули по Майку. Заметив в руке зажатый жетон Джи, Грэм неожиданно кивнул, словно соглашаясь.

— Допустим. И?

— Что значит и? А если он...

— Сержант Морти, — тихо и безразлично выплюнул Грэм, не замедляя шага. — Благодаря этому непотеющему сейчас вы живы. Позвольте уж мне задеть за живое вашу тонкую душевную организацию и напомнить об этом. Ах, да. Еще жив и даже вернется домой ваш покорный слуга. И конвой из десяти гражданских машин благополучно прошел неподконтрольную территорию. А что касается Ходжи... думаю, у вас была возможность сделать выбор, но вы взвалили его на непотеющие плечи Райта. И если вы лишний раз откроете рот...

Майк растерянно посмотрел на Грема. И поверил. Если он даже заикнется о том, что Райт не человек, новый командир подразделения пустит ему пулю в лоб и найдет кучу оправданий.

— Я прошел с Райтом три года. А тебя знаю четыре месяца. И только за это время он успел спасти жизнь дважды мне и один раз тебе. А уж сколько всего раз, я давно со счету сбился. Как думаешь, буду ли я раздумывать над тем, с кем из вас продолжить службу?

— Он, он...

— Эй, заснули, что ли, — буркнул Райт, высунувшись из-за высокого обгоревшего дерева. — Я нашел наш старый привал, можно передохнуть. Командир, как? Я как-то подустал.

Грэм ускорился, в несколько шагов догнав Райта. Неожиданно тепло улыбнувшись, опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Отдохнем. Разожжешь костер? Пора вспомнить, что мы люди и даже имеем право в кои-то веки выпить немного кофе.


End file.
